A user has access to a variety of different types of services, both locally and remotely over a network. For example, the user may shop at an ecommerce web site, write in a “blog”, read and respond to messages in a message board, communicate using instant messages, send and receive email, and so on. Users may choose to have separate accounts with the same or different service providers which are used for the interactions with different social groups. For example, the user may interact with a variety of social groups via instant messages and/or other services, including work contacts, college friends, high school friends, family friends, family members, and so forth. The user may have a “work” account for interactions with work contacts and a separate “home” account for interactions with friends and family members. To interact with the variety of services, the user may be required or find it desirable to “sign-in” to a particular account with a service by providing sign-in credentials, such as a username and password. However, once the user is logged into a particular account in traditional systems, the user is typically limited to accessing data and services of the particular account. Thus, to access different accounts for different interactions the user may be limited to a “sign-off” from one account and providing additional sign-in credentials to “sign-in” to another account, which may be time consuming and frustrating for the user.